falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria - Snowfall
Fallout: Equestria: Snowfall is an in-progress side story written by Scattershot following the story of Sleet Gray, a pegasus on the run from her former government. It can be read on fimfiction. Synopsis Thanks to their isolated life above the clouds, the Grand Pegasus Enclave is in a constant struggle for resources and needs everypony to do their part to keep the nation running. Sadly for Sleet Gray, she has little to contribute, her special talent is useless to the Enclave and she is neither strong enough for the military nor pretty enough to find a husband and raise a family. Instead, she throws herself into intellectual pursuits, namely the accessing of old-world technology. But when a practice session has her accidentally uncover one of the Enclave's darkest secrets, a plan to slaughter the ponies of the surface and reclaim Equestria by force, she is forced to flee to the world below. Now stuck in the Wasteland, Sleet must use her wits and talents to stay alive long enough to stop the coming genocide. Setting The story takes place in and around the pre-war city of Stalliongrad, a metropolis to the far north near the Crystal Empire. There are six major suburbs situated around the city, though so far Sleet has only visited three (St. Ponysburg, Quebuc, and Coltarado Springs). Characters * Sleet Gray- The main character and pony whose perspective through which the story is told. Sleet suffers from major inferiority complex, brought on by the taunting she suffered from her siblings while growing up. Physically she is rather weak and a lousy shot with her laser pistol, but in spite of that she has a number of useful skills including hacking and speech. On top of that she is a powerful weather pony, capable of manipulating ice and wind, though the strain of doing so is immense. In appearance, Sleet has a gray mane and ice blue coat and describes herself as having "supremely average" looks. Her Cutie Mark is five snowflakes falling between lines of driving sleet. * Scout- An earth pony and Sleet's first traveling companion, Scout is a Stable pony, having come from Stable 130 which perfectly replicated the natural world before Equestria. He is an expert survivalist and is extremely pragmatic, caring only for his own survival in any situation. Even though it went against his natural instincts, Scout decided to rescue Sleet Gray when he found her bleeding and unconscious outside of Coltarado. He is somewhat small for an earth pony, being only slightly larger than Sleet, and has a brown mane and green coat. His Cutie Mark is a multi-purpose army knife. * Clarity- A crystal unicorn who was once a slave. Sleet found and freed Clarity from her bondage not long after escaping the slavers herself. Clarity comes from a small group of crystal ponies living in the snowy arctic to the north of Stalliongrad. She possess a unique special talent, she can see a pony's true nature by looking at them, this manifests as a vision based on the subject's talent and an emotion "radiating" off of them. Clarity's appearance depends on her own happiness, but her coloration remains consistent with a pale pink coat and purple mane, her eye color constantly shifts, much like a kaleidoscope. Her Cutie Mark is an ornate telescope atop of golden tripod. Category:Stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Abandoned Side Story